Misunderstanding Moment
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: Chase had an argument with Bren. It all happened when Bren saw Chase was with a girl and that girl was kissing his cheeks and holding his hand. Bren was very upset and disappointed. Will the relationship between Chase and Bren still continue?-Sorry for bad English and Language. Main Pairing-ChaseXBren-AU


_**In the Bedroom...**_

I was running towards to the bedroom. I wanted to pack all my things and my stuffs and returned to my home. I am very disappointed and at the same time,I felt that i'm being betrayed. And,i'm currently crying and sobbing. I really wanted to go home and I can't stand in this stupid house anymore.

He betrayed me and disappointed me. How could he do that to me. In front of my eyes. He was with a girl and that stupid girl just kissed his cheeks. I was very mad and at the same time,I felt jealous. Really,really jealous...

He was Chase Suno. He was my ex-crush and now was my boyfriend. We were together for just about 2 months. He also was my friend since we're kids and our relationships still continued until..now. Today,we were having a date at the Shopping Mall at Axistown.

However...the date was not enjoyed as I expected. Just 20 minutes I left him because I wanted to go to the souvenirs to buy something special for him. Then,when I returned back to him...I was utterly surprised and became really pissed off when a blonde girl suddenly kissed him. And I was really sad and surprised when Chase returned back the kiss.

It all happened during at the Shopping Mall at Axistown an hour ago...

_**Flashback...**_

_**Axistown Souvenirs,Axistown Shopping Mall...**_

_I was in the souvenir shop to buy something for my boyfriend,Chase. The first reaction that I got once I came inside the shop,I was really surprised and at the same time,I was very happy because all the souvenirs were very cheap and very suitable to make a memento. So,I entered more deeper inside the shop and tried to find something for him._

_I walked through every sections in that shop. A lot of souvenirs that available inside the shop such as,necklaces,bracelets,notebooks,wristwatches,clocks,and photos. I began to be spoiled. I don't know which one was very suitable for Chase. But I tried to control myself because i'm intelligent and smart so I had to think very smartly._

"_Hmm,scarf seem very suitable enough for him...but it look very awkward for him."I said to myself once I reached at the scarfs section. I looked through all the scarfs that currently selling. But no such a design that can captured my interest. So,I left that section and continued walking._

"_What else?Hmmm..."I mumbled._

_I had to admit,all the souvenirs were really amazing and have great beautiful design. But I needed to control my finance or my pocket money typically. Now,I got a main purpose. I want to buy something that really cheap but very suitable and very meaningful to him._

_10 minutes later,I arrived at the rings section. I saw varities of rings that been selling and available to buy. Moreover,the rings were really cheap and affordable. So,I looked through all the rings and checked it one by one._

_Suddenly,I saw a set of silver rings that got my interest. So,I quickly asked the promoter that been assigned to take care of the section to take out that set. The promoter took out and put it in front of me._

"_Can I touch this?"I asked him for a permission._

"_Of course..I hope this set of rings will make your life more better..."The promoter nodded,allowing me to touch those rings. So,I grabbed one and looked it very closer._

"_So,how is your opinion?Beautiful right?"_

_I agreed,"Absolutely...this rings will make sure that my life going more better. Such beautiful precious.."_

"_Yeah,I am really agree with you."He chuckled lightly._

_Then,I decided to buy this rings,"I want this sets..."_

"_Alright sir...that would be 120 Dollars."_

_I took out my wallet from my cross bag and withdrew 120 Dollars notes and gave it to him. He took that notes and placed it into the cash machine. He grabbed that set and he put it into a small black box and then,put inside a small plastic bag. Then,he handed to me._

"_Okay,sir..thank you for visiting this shop and come again."The promoter said as he smiled widely._

"_I will!"_

_Then,I exited the shop and returned back to Chase,who was waiting for me at the Center Hall. As I walked heading to him,I put the plastic into my bag and I want to give him as a surprise. I walked with a smile plus with the hope that he became very happy with me._

"_Chase Suno...you just wait...hihihi.."I giggled._

_But the incident was not very expected when before I reached him,I saw a girl beside him and I saw them were holding hands. I was utterly shocked and at the same time._

"_Chase...what?"I said to myself,in anxious way._

_I sneaked behind them and tried not to being spotted by them both. So,I hid behind the wall beside where they're standing. I heard them talking,_

"_Chase,thank you so much!"That girl thanked him._

_I started to become disappointed. I was about to cry. My face from being always happy,suddenly turned to gloom and sad. And my emotion also fell down as I got mad. How could Chase do that to me. I thought..he loved me._

_I continued hearing their conversations,"Chase,do you really..love me?"_

_I grew more disappointed. I don't expect that he..._

"_Cosmo...actually..I..."_

_Suddenly,I was very shocked when that girl kissed his lips. They both were really kissing. They were currently kissing. And now,I was going to cry. I'm going really to cry. I was...very disappointed. I felt that I've been betrayed by him. I thought he loved me._

"_There...this kiss should tell me that you really love me...say it,Chase Suno...you love me.."Said Cosmo._

"_Cosmo...I am actually..."_

_I can't hold my emotion anymore. I got cried as I also got mad with him. My tears began flowing on my cheeks. I was really sad. So,I walked to the front of them both and shouted._

"_OH!SO...THIS IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND,CHASE!"_

_Chase was stunning when he saw me in front of him. He quickly released the grip with that girl's hand and he tried to explain._

"_B...Let me explain...She's just..."_

_Suddenly,that girl interrupted,"Oh,Hi...this is my boyfriend,Chase Suno...you must be his close friend."_

_Chase groaned at her,"SHUT UP COSMO!YOU'RE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"_

_The people started looking toward us three. Some of the people were started whispering each other._

_I said sobbingly,"Chase...how could you...betray me..I loved you with all my heart and this is the reward that you give me?You lied to me..."_

_He replied,"NO!B...LET ME EXPLAIN!IT'S JUST MISUNDERSTANDING!SHE'S NOT..."_

_I tried to calm myself. I stopped him,"No need to explain...it seemed that she really loved you. I guess,our relationship ends here."_

_My surprise that I really wanted to give him,turned into an anniversary gift. I took out the box of rings that I bought from my bag. I took his hand and gave it to him._

"_Chase Suno,i'm glad that we've been together for two months. I was very happy with you the time we're became lovers and a couple. I was really happy...and I hope,this will become a memento for you for the relationships that we've made."I said to him. I am crying and sobbing._

_I continued with hard heartedly,"Happy two months anniversary,Chase Suno...and..goodbye.."_

_I ran away from them both and exited the mall. I took a taxi and returned to Chase's House,where it was a place that i'm currently staying._

_**Chase POV...**_

"_ARE YOU HAPPY NOW,COSMO?!"I groaned. I got really mad with her._

"_Why?He's just your friend..."Cosmo scared._

"_HE'S JUST NOT ONLY MY FRIEND!HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!"_

"_What?!R-Really?"She was very shocked with the information._

"_WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR TWO MONTHS AND HOW DARE YOU RUINED IT!YOU RUINED OUR RELATIONSHIPS AND NOW,LOOK!HE'S MISUNDERSTOOD!"I shouted,really mad with her. Without thinking,I left her and I quickly tried to get Bren before it was too late..._

_**Return to the scene...**_

I have packed all my clothes,and my stuffs. Now,i'm ready to leave his house and returned to my home. I walked towards downstairs and I stopped a while at the living room. I looked through the whole surrounding. At the same time,I was reminiscing about the time i'm staying together with him during our first day of relationships,and also the next day until now. So many memories...

"That girl will start living here with him later. So,it's time for me to leave this house..."I said as I began crying.

I grabbed my travel bag and headed to the front door. When i'm opened the door,suddenly I shocked. He was in front of me. He had just arrived from the mall.

He said,"Where are you going,B?"

_But in my heart...i'm still loved him..._

"It's time for me to leave this house. I'm going to return back to my house."I said sobbingly but not-so-sobbingly. I tried to control my emotion.

"You're not going anywhere!You'll stay in this house and stay with me forever!"He replied in a loud voice.

"No,Chase...that girl will begin staying here...so,I need to leave..I'll be such a nuisance to you and her."

"NO!B...LISTEN TO ME!SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND AND FOREVER NOT!SHE'S ONLY MY OLD FRIEND!THAT'S ALL!I SWEAR!"He explained but he shouted.

I seemed can't control my anger,but i'm still trying. I replied,"Don't you see?She really loved you..you see,you and her are old friends. So,you two must have shared a lot of things together. I can see that she's really happy being with you. So,I don't want to say anymore..I just want to say that...thank you for everything..that you had done to me..everything."

I continued,"Goodbye,Chase Suno..."And that time,I'm started sobbing. I began walking and about to leave the door.

As I wanted to leave,suddenly he grabbed my hand and he gripped it very tightly. I became angry and mad.

"DON'T GO,BREN!"

I turned to him fastly and without warning,I slapped him,right on his face...

The atmosphere became silent for a moment. I was really surprised that I just slapped him. I stared towards my hand that I used to slap him just now. Then,I looked back at him.

"Oh my god,Chase!I'm so sorry!It's my fault!I suddenly got mad and I slapped you coincidentally..."I apologized to him.

Chase was staring at me. He didn't show any reaction,mad or anger. He just,stood firm and silent. I apologized again,"I'm truly sorry,Chase..."

Then,he started speaking,"No,B...I deserved it..."

"Huh?What do you mean?"

"I am really deserved to receive that from you. You did the right thing..you slapped me. I admit,Bren. I was not serious in our relationships. I am always kept playing around and just being fooling around. Sometimes,I was not confident in having a relationship with you. I supposed to take care of you same the way that you did to me. But I failed..."Chase explained as he lowered down his head.

He continued,"I thought that...you loved me because i'm handsome and sexy boy. But I don't see your real and true feelings. Now,I realized that..you really loved me with your whole heart. I'm so sorry,B...I'm truly sorry..."

"Chase..."I suddenly drowned under his sincere confession.

"And now...if you still want to leave me...with sincerely..I will let you go...i'm so happy that we've been together for two months...happy two month anniversary..."Chase finished his word. And,he was about to cry.

'_Chase...i'm still love you..I think,i'm too stupid..for not giving you an opportunity to explain everything. I jumped straight to the conclusion...i'm so stupid...I think,leaving him is not a good idea.'_

And now,I was realized that he still loved me even though he wasn't really serious in the relationship. And then...

I walked closer to him and said as I put my travel bag on the ground,"Chase...look at me.."

He lifted his head and his eyes were focusing at my face. I began smiling at him and finally,I hugged him. I could feel that he was shocked with my sudden reaction. But I don't care at all. I just continued hugging him and to show that i'm still loved him,I snuggled closer into his chest. And,I finally could feel his both arms at my back,showing that he returned back the hug.

"Oh,Chase Suno...I love you..."

"I-I love you too,B...I swear in the name of god...I love you so much..and i'm sorry for ruining our date today."

We began staring each other and for the climax moment,we're began kissing each other. I admitted,his kiss was really gentle and more passionate that I could never have it if I left him. Oh,god...I loved Chase so much. I loved his face...I loved his body...I loved his voice...I loved the way he talking to me...I loved his embrace...I loved his warmth...I loved his chest...I loved his teal eyes...and I loved everything about him...outside and inside. Only Chase that can guided me to the true love. And the sweetness of love.

"You know what,B?..."Chase smiled.

"What is it?"

He took out something from his pocket and showed it to me. It was a black box that contained two silver rings. He grabbed one of the ring and he slipped it into my sweet finger.

"I know you want to make this as a surprise...but now..I am really happy that you've gave me the most precious surprise that I never had before."He said to me gently.

Now,I was about to cry. But I had to control...

I also grabbed the ring from the box and slipped it into my boyfriend's sweet finger. After that,I kissed his hand and I looked back at him.

"Want to be my boyfriend?"Asked Chase.

"Yes,of course!"I nodded.

"Stay with me forever?"

"ABSOLUTELY!"I hugged him again.

Chase lifted my face again...

And we're kissing again...

Our relationships continued...

Until forever...

Forever...and ever...

_**THE END!**_

_**Reviews and Comments ARE WELCOMED!**_

_**Sorry for my BAD ENGLISH AND GRAMMAR!**_

_**Sorry for The BAD PLOT!**_


End file.
